The objective of Indiana University Medical Center (IUMC) is to continue to be one of the leading contributors to the Gynecologic Oncology Group. Through a multidisciplinary effort, IUMC will participate in this collaborative research project to improve the results of treatment for women with pelvic cancer and assist in developing more effective means for prevention, detection, diagnosis, therapy and follow-up. The long range goals are to improve patient care, prolong survival, rapidly assess new treatment methods and the dissemination of knowledge. IUMC will enhance the objectives of the Group as a whole by: 1.) Participation in all protocols available through the Gynecologic Oncology Group. 2.) Continuation of 100% completeness of quality data submission. 3.) Evaluability rates well above the membership criteria standards. 4.) A continued high patient accrual. 5.) Significant scientific contributions and involvement in future protocol development. 6.) Continued publications. 7.) Continued national level support of the GOG on numerous committees. 8.) Continuation of support extended to other member institutions for data management training. 9.) Continued aggressive effort by all IUMC GOG personnel. 10.) Continued success in all areas of this research endeavor.